


Surprise

by Dark_Takoora



Series: Cobalt Child [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Rimming, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Takoora/pseuds/Dark_Takoora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As a note I have no Beta's at present, whatsoever and this was also written while tired so there will be mistakes I have missed in the clean up, so many apologies for any mistakes</p></blockquote>





	Surprise

They'd been secretly shagging for months, never telling anyone, they were on the outside enemies, they knew they'd be in trouble if word got out that supervillian and superhero were going at it like horny rabbits. It had started out as a little fun and stress relief, Tony liked to fuck and Loki wanted to be fucked, it was quick, fast and more importantly there hadn't been strings attached

  
  


Neither one knew who fell first, whether it was Tony who had fallen for Loki's unique wit and sarcasm or whether is was Loki who had fallen for Tony's sharp mind and understanding, neither knew who fell first but they both remembered the moment they found out; perhaps it was Loki since ehe was the one that suggested it or mayb it was Tony for agreeing so easily without question, but either way it all changed on the day that Loki convinced Tony to let him top

  
  


\-----

  
  


"I'll make sure you enjoy it I promise, have I ever lied to you in this bedroom?" Loki purred from his position kneeling over Tony Stark, more commonly known as Ironman who simply smirked up at him unimpressed

  
  


"That still doesn't explain why you suddenly want to fuck me, your usually happy letting me fuck you, you never even let me touch you during sex, at least not where it counts,"

  
  


"I just want to try something different, aren't you the one always wanting to try new positions and idea's? I distinctly remember you convincing me to let you tie me up and sexually torture me for three hours straight last week before letting me cum, I merely wish to return the favour with something I want to do," Loki grinned, Tony sighed in fake resignation, a slight twitch of his lips giving him away as he rolled over onto his front beneath the trickster god who hummed in pleasure, allowing slightly chilly hands to trace the strong shoulderblades beneath him

  
  


He allowed his hands to run down Tony's side, grinning in triumph at the faint shiver and moan it drew forth from the man beneath him, scooting backwards the placed his knees between Tony's hands on his hips helping him to raise them enough fo him to place a pillow beneath them and keep them elevated

  
  


"Comfy?" Loki purred, having bent down so his mouth hovered over the base ofTony's spine, moist breathe brushing against his skin and drawing out another shiver, Tony turned to glare over his shoulder

  
  


"Loki, don't tease," he growled playfully as he noticed Loki's answering smirk before perfect white teeth gently sank into the skin of his left buttock, a tongue soothing the bite before it was repeated on the other side

  
  


"Wouldn't dream of it metal-boy," Loki answered using his usual nickname for the man, before Tony could reply he felt hands pulling his cheeks apart to expose his puckered entrance, cold beath fanning over it as Loki leaned in closer, "I wonder what you taste like Mr Stark, I think I'll taste," was all he heard before a cold tongue swiped across his entrance drawing a garbled gasp from his throat as he arched into the touch

  
  


It wasn't gone for long, quickly returning to swirl around the hole, teasingly pushing against it, not breaching, before moving down the the underside of his balls and then back up again twice more before as he tongue once again passed over his entrance he suddenly straightened it and pushed in, Tony arched his back in surprise at the sensation, while he was not stranger to sex in all manor of ways he had never had anyone do this to him and was slowly being overwhelmed

  
  


Loki continued to tongue him as he swirled his magic around his hand, coating the fingers in lube, as he pulled back to removed his tongue he slipped a single finger inside, pausing to see how Tony was doing

  
  


"Very nice, but I think I prefer your cock, comfy?" he asked with a grin, showing more teeth as his only response was a groan, "I'll take that as a yes then," he smirked as he slowly worked his finger to loosen Tony up, quickly moving from one finger to two then on to three and because he had a feeling Tony might need it a fourth before removing them with a wet pop

  
  


Slicking himself up he placed the head of his erect penis at Tony entrance, teasingly rubbing against the clenching hole waiting there, he waited until he saw Tony's jaw move as if to tell him off and snapped his hips forward, burying himself within the willing body before him, a surprised yelp escaping Tony's open mouth, Loki kept his hips still as he leant forward to place a gently kiss to Tony's shoulder

  
  


"You alright Tony?" he asked quietly, the only other sound in the room being Tony's panting breaths

  
  


"Y - Yeah, you just . . . just took me by surprise there . . . damn that feels good . . . I should have offered long before now if I knew it'd be this good," came the muffled voice from where Tony had buried his face in his arms, his hips beginning to move in an effort to get Loki moving

  
  


Loki snickered softly before sitting back up gaze fixed on where he was joined with Tony as he began to slowly pull out almost to the tip before slamming back in, he kept this up for a minute more before a groan from above him drew his attention

  
  


"Gaddammit Loki, I'm not some fragile hussy you need to be gentle with, fuck me already damn it," Tony swore, turning his head to send a heated glare at him that was only slightly ruined by his flushed and sweaty face, Loki grinned back

  
  


"As you wish Mr. Stark," he purred, moving his hands to grasp tightly onto Tony's body for purchase, one curled around his shoulder the other around his waist he quickly began to snap his hips back an forth in earnest, driving his cock in and out of Tony at a frantic speed wanting to bring them both quickly to orgasm

  
  


His arm around Tony's waist moved to stroke the neglected, red and leaking cock in time with his thrusts as they both drew closer and closer to orgasm, sweat dripping from their bodies, Loki's body almost burning up due to his Jotunheim heritage, but this was why he loved having sex with Tony, he could always do this to him no matter what he did, make him burn from the fiery passion but enjoy it

  
  


Tony was the first to fall, his orgasm ripped from him without him knowing about it until he was screaming into his pillow, Loki's name upon his lips as a thick stream of cum shot forth to coat his chest and bedsheets

  
  


The spasming of his anal channel sending Loki over the edge as well, his hips stilling as he spilled himself deep within Tony, neither knowing something was wrong until Tony realised his channel seemed to be being stretched wider and wider near where the base of Loki's cock would be, almost too wide for him to take as he winced in pain, trying to move away only to be held back by the tight hold Loki had around his waist, a small whimper escaping both their lips at the movement

  
  


Loki's hips kept moving in slow grinding circles almost without his notice as he seemed to just keep pumping more and more of his seed into the body beneath him, he'd vaguely felt Tony try and move away from him and the pain that had caused had forced him to tighten his hold on his waist, keeping his hips in place

  
  


"Fuck Loki stop - I can't . . . what the hell is happening? You're not . . . fuck . . . bastard you are knotting me you son of a bitch . . . shit I can't . . . it's too big, stop please . . . arghhh," Tony growled out between deep breaths as he tried to ride through the pain of being stretched almost beyond his limits, his words drew Loki's nearly too frazzled brain to attention and his green eyes glanced down at where they were joined in dawning horror

  
  


"Shit Tony, I didn't know, I'm sorry, if I'd known . . . I wouldn't have," he panted in reply as his strength began to wane, knowing the probably wouldn't be able to seperate for a while he kept his tight hold of Tony's waist before forcing them both to roll to the side, laying them down comfortably as they would have a long wait before the swelling went down enough for him to pull out

  
  


"God dammit Loki, why is nothing ever simple with you huh? I am never letting you top me again, just so long as your next surprise isn't to tell me you can fall pregnant from me fucking you in the ass, we'll just forget this ever happened, deal?" Tony panted in exhaustion, he did have to admit Loki had fucked him good and he had enjoyed it, right up to the part where he'd been knotted but yeah it had been good, he felt Loki nod against his neck still panting for breathe himself

  
  


"Nothing is ever simple with me, I'm not called the trickster for nothing you know, and no unless I'm in my female form you can't get me pregnant by fucking my arse til morning, like hell I'm going through that again," he mumbled the last part, Tony frowned in confusion, shifting slightly to look over his shoulder

  
  


"So you have been pregnant before?" he asked a hint of amusement in his tone, Loki sleepily cracked open an eye to glare pointedly at him

  
  


"Shut up and go to sleep, I'm not telling you a thing, it's bad enough Thor found out I'm not being the laughing stock of your stupid Avenger club, now sleep, we should be free by morning," he hissed in warning, missing the calculating gleam in Tony's eyes as he returned his head to his pillow but sighed in contentment when Tony settled back down, both were asleep in minutes

  
  


\----

  
  


The next morning Tony woke up alone, in clean bed sheets and free from any discomfort he should have been feeling, sitting up he noticed a message icon flashing on his bedside mainframe access point

  
  


"Jarvis play message,"

  
  


_"As you wish, one message, left this morning by Loki Laufeyson at 0530 hours, 'Stark your weird butler computer is very annoying, you should give him a new personality, maybe like one of those blonde bimbo's you used to fuck before we met! Ouch goddamit, don't shock me you bag of wires, anyway you'll notice I changed your bedding and I also took the liberty of healing what I'd done to you last night, again I apologise, I had no idea it would happen. I shall see you on the battlefield tomorrow, you might want to watch out for raining ice shards, wouldn't want to loose my bed partner would I? Farewell' would you like me to erase it as usual sir?"_ the mechanical voice of Jarvis sounded from all around him

  
  


"Yeah and screen my calls, no one disturbs me unless the world is going to blow up or freeze over, I'm ill," he groaned, a small smile on his face as he rolled over to go back to sleep

  
  


\----

  
  


Tony and Loki didn't meet up again, neither as enemies or for a quick fuck for another six weeks, during which time Tony had been finding himself sick for no reason in the mornings, needing to hurl at the mere sight or smell of any kind of fast food and having a wierd craving for toasted bagels with peanut butter and bacon, thankfully Jarvis never mentioned it but he had begun to garner attetnion from the other Avengers when he kept refusing to join them on congratulatory take outs after successful missions until eventually he was saught out by Steve and Thor, a bag of fresh jam donughts held in Steve's hands in a peace offering

  
  


"Tony you alright? It's not usually like you to skip out on free food, let alone when it involves burgers, is something wrong?" Steve asked with a small worried frown which grew when Tony's face turned green and he rushed for the joining bathroom, Steve and Thor quickly following to see him hurl what little he had managed to eat down the toilet, flushing it with a weary sigh

  
  


"Anthony how long has these actions persisted? I have heard you like this before in the early hours of the morning, I know not of any Midgardian illness that would act like this and last for this long," Thor said loudly before nodding to himself and turning to stride from the room, "I shall fetch Dr Banner, America keep him there until I return," he ordered over his shoulder before leaving the room, Steve turned with a sigh to see Tony quickly rinsing his mouth out with a glare

  
  


"I don't need to see a Doctor, it's probably just a stomach bug, I'll get over it," he grouched as he squeezed past Steve's form back into his bedroom, but when he tried to leave he was stopped by a firm but gentle hand on his shoulder

  
  


"Sorry Tony, but you are going to wait for Bruce to check you over, even just so he can prescribe you something to calm your stomach, we worry about you," he said with wide eyes, a puppy dog look if ever one existed, one that not even cold hearted Tony Stark, CEO of Stark Industries and Ironman could resist, so with a sigh he allowed himself to be laid on his bed as Dr Bruce Banner, aka the Hulk was led into the room by a grinning Thor

  
  


"Alright then Mr. Stark if you could tell me your symptoms I'll take a quick scan and see what we can do for you," Bruce sighed with a small hint of resignation expecting tony to be his usual snarky and difficult self and was mildly concerned when he refused to meet his eyes and kept his words precise and to the point

  
  


"Vomiting in the early mornings, symptoms fading as the day goes on only reoccuring at sight, smell or mention of fast food of any kind, I have found I've been more tired than usual lately and it might not be relevant but I need to relieve myself more frequently as well," he recited

  
  


"Anything else that might seem strange?" Bruce asked with a frown, Tony began to shake his head but was stopped by Steve speaking up

  
  


"Well I have noticed that when you do eat, you eat the strangest of things, almost exactly like what Thor eats, you know lots of meats some almost raw, but covered in the wierdest things like peanut butter, mayonnaise, I think I even saw you eating rare steak with vanilla ice cream, that doesn't seem weird to you?" Steve asked his own face tinged a slight green while Thor looked contemplative

  
  


"How did the steak and ice cream taste if I may ask Anthony?" two horrified pairs of eyes turned to him as Tony shrugged

  
  


"Not that bad, it'd probably taste better with caramel ice cream but we didn't have any in," he answered seemingly not concerned at all by his strange eating habits, Bruce had a niggling suspiscion of what this sounded like but how it would have happened was an utter mystery to him, so without anymore questions he quickly scanned Tony, waiting for the green light before scrolling through the results, frowning and performing the scan again only to repeat moments later

  
  


Steve, Thor and Tony were growing more worried and impatient as time went on before Tony snapped, "God Dammit Banner tell me what pills I need to fix things, or tell me I'm dying already the wait is killing me here,"

  
  


"I'm afraid neither of those are the case Tony, unless you wish to terminate that is then I can provide the necessary pills for ou if you require," Bruce looked up to take in his confused expression before smiling back with disbelief, "I believe congratulations are in order, your six weeks pregnant," Tony paled in shock before a look of rage fell over his rage, twisting sharply to grasp his vid phone off his bedside table before speed dialling, no one else in the room could see who he was talking to but they all recognised the voice that sounded from the phones speakers

  
  


"You don't usually have need to call me Tony, your not that eager for another round are you?" came the smooth tones of Loki's voice, startling Thor most of all but before anyone else could respond Tony was yelling

  
  


"YOU UTTER BASTARD, IF YOU THINK I'M EVER GOING TO LET YOU TOUCH ME AGAIN, LET ALONE ANY WHERE NEAR ME YOU CAN THINK AGAIN! THE NEXT TIME WE MEET I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR FUCKING COCK OFF AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR SKINNY ARSE! I'M FUCKING PREGNANT BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOUR BRIGHT IDEAS, ONE TIME YOU SAID, WHAT COULD GO WRONG YOU SAID, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Tony ranted, stopping for breath as he glared at what could only be an image of Loki on his screen

  
  


"Lower your teleportation shields," was the cold response

  
  


"Hell no!" Four voices cried in unison

  
  


"Lower them now! Or I'll let myself in, you know I can Tony," Loki growled

  
  


"No you stay away from me, you and your freaky super sperm!" Tony hissed moving to shut his phone but not before Loki was able to recite a six digit code

  
  


_"Code accepted, lowering anti-teleportation shields,"_ Jarvis spoke from all around them, before any of them could react Loki appeared on the bed straddling Tony's half lying form dressed in only a pair of loose dark green pants, one of his hands placed firmly in Tony's still flat stomach

  
  


"Who else have you slept with? Have you let anyone else fuck you in the last six weeks," Loki snarled angrily, a crackling green shield forming around them to keep the suddenly moving forms of Steve, Thor and Bruce away from them

  
  


"No-one, I haven't slept with anyone other than you for months now, and if I had you're the only person I've ever bottomed for you son of a bitch," Loki blinked in genuine surprise at his words, obviously not having expected that before he looked down at where his hand lay on Tony's cloth covered stomach, his hands glowed green for a second before his eyes widened in wonder bending down to lean closer to where he had sensed the faint magical presense of a child that could only be his, barely noticing as his shields dropped as the three around the bed stopped trying to get to him, watching him warily

  
  


"Amazing, simply amazing, you're carrying my child, when I thought I could have no more, you've given me a gift of new life," Loki breathed in surprise, a smile blooming across his face before he leaned down the last remaining distance to nuzzle against Tony's belly, "Our child, our wonderul miracle," he breathed, Tony sighed in faked exasperation as he flopped backwards to lay back down turning to take in the shocked faces around him

  
  


"The things I do for you Loki," he sighed, moving to lift one hand and bury it in the silky black strands of Loki's hair, "I must be crazy," he murmered closing his eyes as he chose to ignore the sudden noise of Thor and Steve demanding explanations as Loki's magic once again prevented them from getting at the two in the bed, Loki happily nuzzling at Tony's stomach while Tony gently carded his hands through his hair, an answering soft smile on his own face

  
  


Neither knew when they'd fallen in love, or when they'd accepted it, but both knew that this was only the beginning for them and it might not always be sunshine and daisies

**Author's Note:**

> As a note I have no Beta's at present, whatsoever and this was also written while tired so there will be mistakes I have missed in the clean up, so many apologies for any mistakes


End file.
